


Points of Interest

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but it’s pointless fluff so whatevs, idk when this really takes place, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: While camping together, Jim questions Spock’s continued fixation on him, despite their long acquaintance and relationship.(Quote prompt “I’m flattered. Twelve hundred points of interest in Yosemite and you pick me.”)





	Points of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> another one bites the dust y’all.  
> Hope you enjoy this sweet sweet fluff. If you do, check out my other fics and enjoy!

Jim could feel Spock’s gaze on his back as he set up their tent. He glanced over his shoulder, a smug smirk on his face. “Why, Mr. Spock I’m flattered. Twelve hundred points of interest in Yosemite and you pick me.” Jim moved to sit in front of the tent.

”Of course.” Spock responded from his spot across the fire pit. “You are the most interesting thing in Yosemite.” 

”Even after all these years?” Jim asked with a smile. 

”Even after all these years, ashayam.” Spock assured him, the corner’s of his mouth tilted upward. 

”How?” Jim asked, shaking his head in amusement. “We’ve been together for what? Close to ten years?” 

”Nine years, three months, and two weeks.” Spock corrected. “Rounding up, of course.” He added, fondness sparkling in his eyes. 

Jim pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to join Spock on the log he was sitting on, amusement on his face. ”And you’ve seen my dumb face almost everyday for those nine years, three months and two weeks, and you still look at me like I’m the most incredible thing in the universe.” 

”This may surprise you Jim, but I do find you to be one of the most incredible things in the universe.” Spock responded sincerely. 

Jim shoved Spock lightly in the shoulder. “Quit flirting, Spock, we’re already married.” He leaned against Spock’s side. 

“I am not flirting.” Spock responded, offering his two fingers to Jim. “I do believe this, Jim.” 

Jim accepted the Vulcan kiss with a small smile. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

”You tell me this often. But I do not know how it applies here.” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’ve seen the past, gods, parallel universes, black holes, and you count me among them.” Jim shook his head. “I don’t see the logic in it.” He smiled slightly at Spock. 

”You are my t’hy’la.” Spock responded. “Each day that I see you and I get to spend with you is a gift unlike any other.” He reached up, his fingers brushing over Jim’s cheek. “I cherish thee. And I shall find you to be the most interesting point in any place for the rest of our days.” 

”God, when did you get so sappy?” Jim asked, with a soft laugh, turning and burying his face into Spock’s neck. “I love you so much you doofus.” Spock’s hands began to card through Jim’s hair. “My emotional Vulcan.” He murmured. 

”My foolish human.” Spock responded teasingly, pressing a light kiss to Jim’s head. 

”And although I’m sure you already know, I feel the need to make sure you know I feel the same.” Jim said softly. 

”What do you mean, Jim?” Spock asked softly, and Jim knew he understood, just wanted to hear the words. 

”We’ve seen a lot of incredible things together, Spock.” Jim responded. “But not one of them compares to when you came back…when you looked at me and said my name.” Jim chuckled softly. “You even repeated our wedding vows.” 

”I have been, and always shall be yours.” Spock promised. “I have meant it every time that I have said it, Jim.” 

“I know you have, Spock.” Jim let out a contented sigh, shifting slightly to press a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “And I cherish thee.”


End file.
